


Moriarty's Secret

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situation, Moriarty is straight and everyone shhhh, btw my headcanon sebastian moran is that louisianan card dude from x-men evolution fight me, cassandra is BAMF as heckie, new tags will be added as needed, slow build romance, sorry m8 its canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty has a secret badass girlfriend who he met because she beat Seb in a bar fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moriarty's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Once in the middle of the night I thought "Yo wait ok so Moriarty is totally canonically straight and I feel like writing about him having a secret badass girlfriend" so thus this work was born

It all started like this...

I'm just sitting there at the bar, drinking my who-knows-how-many-eth shot of liquor, when some drunken arsehole walks up and starts hitting on me. He's skinny as a rail, tall, with a flop of brown hair and a Cajun accent. What the hell was he doing in a bar in London? 

"Not interested." I say, turning back to my drink.

"C'mon babe..." He slurs with a drunken smirk and an arm around me. That's it.

"Off me you dick," I growl, standing up and simultaneously twisting his arm. He glares daggers at me and swings his other arm 'round to hit me in the jaw. I spin back behind him and chop my hand between his shoulderblades, causing him to flinch backwards. He turns around and lunges for me, but I twist his arm behind his back and back him face-first into a wall. "Never, ever, touch me again." I hiss menacingly into his ear. I then throw him over one of the tables and stalk out after tossing a few notes to the barkeep. 

As soon as I get outside and around the corner, heading back to my flat, a pair of arms grabs me, ties a cloth around my mouth, and throws me into a car. 'Oh wonderful' I think. 'Finally pissed off the wrong person...'. Suddenly I feel warm breath by my ear, and a sinfully beautiful Irish voice says, "Oh no, you've done the exact opposite. You've caught the interest of the right people."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, high hopes for this work. I posted this while I was really exhausted, so excuse any typos or anything like that. As always, input and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and welcome, even encouraged.


End file.
